Hidden Smiles
by SexyTomatoFreak
Summary: Spamano high school au. I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic so i am sorry if it sucks ;
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Smiles

Intro:

Lovino Vargas was an Italian boy about 16. Both he and his 13 year old brother, Feliciano, lived with their grandfather Romulus. They lived with him for a long time due to their parent's death. Feliciano took it very hard, but Lovino tried his best to protect his little brother. Even if that means being hated by almost everyone including the people he thought loved him. Most of this hatred is all in his head, he never lets anyone in because he is afraid of being left again. Lovino's upside down world is slowly turned around by a happy go lucky Spanish boy who moves in down the street. Both of them face their problems hand in hand, but first Lovino has to learn to trust again.

Chapter 1

Lovino hided out in his room silently. Feliciano's voice flooded the whole house, only making Lovino angrier. You see Feliciano was always better at whatever it was cooking, art, being cute and all that shit. Lovino never would admit it, but he was extremely jealous of his little brother. Feliciano was loved by everybody no questions asked. Lovino was compared to Feliciano, which only irritated him more. Romulus called for him, braking him away from his own thoughts, "Lovino, come down here. Don't want to be late for the first day back at school do you?"

Sighing Lovino called back, "Yea I'm coming old man"

He walked down the stairs to see his brother singing and drawing on the counter. Feliciano waved at him, and Lovino just kept on walking by not even looking at his brother. Lovino grabbed his backpack and practically ran out the door. He hated being at home, so I guess school was his only other option. School was not much better, but he did have a couple of friends there who at least attempted to make him feel important. Walking to school was always very calming. Lovino put his head phones in and just listened to music until he finally arrived at the school. Once finding Victoria and Emma he walked over to them slowly and took out his head phones. Emma hugged him tightly, "Lovi! We missed you so much!"

Victoria smiled and waved, "alright do you have your schedule?" Lovino reached for his back pocket and pulled out the bright yellow slip of paper. Emma snatched it from him and looked it over.

Victoria looked up, "you have science with me!"

Lovino took the slip from the girls and looked at the schedule not really sure what classes he had himself. He read the list over in his head, "Science, cooking, English, math, lunch, art, Spanish, gym." He sighed; he despised Spanish, but not as much as he despised gym. Gym was full of jocks and jerks who think they are so great, it makes him sick with anger just thinking about it. Lovino also did not bother taking history at the moment. All he needed to know about history he already knew. History happens to be one of his Grandfather's favorite things to talk about.

Emma took his paper and smiled, "I have Spanish with you! I didn't even know you wanted to learn Spanish"

Lovino replied bluntly, "I hate everything about that language"

Emma looked at him confused, "Then why take Spanish if you hate it so much?"

"I need to take a language and there is no way in hell I'm taking German!"

Emma sighed, "I expect nothing less from you Lovino" and with that the bell rang.

Antonio's morning was way better than Lovino's for sure. Antonio's family just moved into the most beautiful house he has seen. Then that morning he happily said goodbye to his parents and went on his way to school. Once at the school, he walked over to meet his friends at the normal spot outside by a large oak tree. Gilbert and Francis stood there waiting. "Ah mon ami we were waiting for you!", Francis said happily giving Antonio a hug.

"Lo siento, I slept in again", Antonio said scratching his head.

"You always do Tonio! Vest voke me up very early. It vas unawesome", Gilbert announced in his normal loud voice.

"Antoni is that your cousin Emma over there?", Francis said pointing over in her direction.

"Sì, that's her! Wait.. Who is she with?"

"She is with Victoria, she is joli no?", Francis said happily

"No, no the guy with the auburn hair… and adorable olive eyes… that sparkle when they hit the sun just right…", Antonio said clearly zoning out.

Gilbert and Francis start to laugh, "Y-you can't be serious!"

Antonio tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Qué? What are you laughing about?"

Francis sighs, "That is Lovino Vargas… He may look all cute now, but when you get closer he is a bomb ready to explode at any second."

"Well, I still think he is muy lindo~ Maybe Emma could introduce me to him"

Francis rolled his eyes, "Here he goes again…"

Gilbert continued to laugh, almost falling over. Antonio quickly looked over schedule 'English, Cooking, Science, Math, Lunch, Art, Spanish, and Gym.'

"Well I have to go to English then." Antonio stated calmly.

Francis grabbed Antonio's arm, "I don't think so Toni. You are staying right here"

"Wait why?" Antonio asked clearly confused.

Gilbert grabbed Toni's other arm "Vell do you vant help getting zhat boy or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lovino's POV:

I walked with Emma and Victoria to class because well this is the class I have with Victoria and Emma's is next door. Right before we left to walk into the school I noticed someone was staring at me… I turned to Emma, "What is with that guy looking over here? Is he one of your dumb ass boyfriends or something?"

Emma giggled, "That is my cousin Antonio and he is not looking at me."

I turned to Tori, "Not me ether" she started to giggle too. What the hell was so funny!?

Emma continued to laugh, "Obviously Lovino, he is looking at you!"

"Why in hell would he look at me? It's fucking creepy if you ask me. hmph."

"Aww come on Lovi! I think he likes what he sees."

Why did my face feel a little warmer all of a sudden? Am I blushing? Oh hell no! There is no way I am fucking blushing there is no way! That guy is super creepy. Yea not even a little attract- damn it! Just forget it he is a bastard and there is no way he was looking at me. There must be a really hot girl past me or something. Yea that's it.

"Shut up Emma! Let's get to class already damn it, and don't you say another word about it… Both of you!" I glared at them to show how unamused I was. Yea that works they seem to be dropping it thank God.

We walked to our next class which happened to be science for Victoria and me. It was over all really boring, and I really have no need to tell you anything about it so yea.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

"You guys are going to help me? I thought you said it was a loss cause?"

"Oui it is, but as our friend we will help you win the heart of the fire cracker Italian."

"Seriously!? You really are my major amigos!"

"Ve are, jou should really learn to now zhat by now"

I nodded and patted them on the back.

"Ah amour works in strange ways no?" Francis smiled. We all stood under a tall oak tree, like we did before. I hope my class is boring so I don't miss anything important. I know that had nothing to do with that was going on, but it was on my mind for some reason. That and tomatoes, oh look a butterfly!

I brought my attention back, "So what is the plan mis amigos?"

Gilbert chuckled, "jou vill find out soon enough Keseses~ first, jou have to talk to him obviously"

Francis rolled his eyes "Gilbert, stop messing with poor Antoni! You won't even talk to that someone~"

Gilbert turned a little red, "Shut zhe hell up Francis, I'm working on it. Jou know just worried that the little guy won't be able to handle mein awesomeness!" Those two always get out hand. I shook my head laughing a little bit.

"Whatever Gilly we have to help love struck Spaniard, remember?"

"Oh yea! Ve need to come up vith a plan. Operation death defying love is a go!"

All three of us put our hands in throwing them up "BTT, brake!" we always did this when we came up with a mission it was really kind of fun. We huddled up, arms linked around one another and heads in the center.

"Okay Lovino Vargas, a grumpy Italian who only talks to Emma and Victoria. That's as much as I know about him" Francis started.

"Vell he also had a little bruder zhat is absolutely an adorable kid. zhe two Vargas brothers are complete opposites, one an angel zhe other a devil."

Francis snickered, "So like you and your brother?"

"Ja, like me and Luddy! ... wait.. Hey!" Both of them laughed at each other for a moment.

Francis cleared his throat, "so anyway we need to teach you the rules of seduction or in this case amour." Now this was exciting I hope this goes well. Francis does know a lot about love so what could possibly go wrong?

"Normally I would say you must show off your body to him, but as I know if you were to do that little Lovino would explode in a ball of red hot Italian anger." He clicked his tongue "So, we will teach you the more sweet and romantic rules to win his heart."

I smiled wide and hugged him tight, "Oh Gracias! estoy muy muy feliz!"

Francis patted my back carefully "Calm down Antoni, we still have one class period to coach you!" I let go of him still smiling as big as I possibly could. It actually kind of hurt my face, but I am just too happy to care right now!

We all sat down on the ground and Francis pulled out a notebook. Writing on the cover it said 'Book of Love' he opened it and wrote in his curvy handwriting rule number one "If he is responsible for your smile, be responsible with his heart" Francis read this aloud to me. "Antoni, One thing we know about Lovino is that he is not easy to get. If you do truly love him you will be careful with him. He could get extremely pissed off and lash out at you. Don't take that to heart, if it was meant to be the only thing he will ever make you do is smile."

Gilbert looked confused, "Franny he just looked at him, how vill zhat help now? Ve don't even know if zhey will be together."

Francis turned to Gilbert, "I saw the look in Antonio's eyes, and it may be love at first sight!"

Gil rolled his eyes, "Jou really need to stop reading romance novels."

He pouted, "well even if it doesn't happen… even though I have a feeling it will. We can use pass this book around and add tips like this in it. It could help with any of us with relationships who knows." Fran handed the book to me.

"You write the next one mon ami. After you write one give it to Gil, and once he wrote one he can give it to moi." I took the book and placed it into my backpack. Nodding I got up checking my schedule once again. "Second hour already started Gil, we should go to class! I actually want to go to this one!" I pulled on Gilbert's arm and we went to our next class.

XxX

Lovino's POV

Now I have cooking so I guess I will just head over that way. Once I got into the class I just kind of sat down in a random spot. They are most likely going to have a stupid seating chart or whatever the fuck it is. I was placed in a group with Kiku and two other people who I guess decided not to show up.

I mean really? If you didn't want to be in this class then why fucking take it? Some people are just stupid. I even got Kiku in my group he is super quiet so basically I am going to be doing everything by myself. Great.

Well at least we will get a good grade because I happen to be fucking great at cooking. Anyway, right as the teacher started talking two students burst through the door "Zhe awesome me has finally arrived!" the albino seemed to yell as loud as possible.

"Gilbert, Antonio so great of you two actually show up for once… sit down over there and pay attention"

So I get the loud fucker and the other guy…. Wait that guy looks familiar. Is that the guy that stared at me? Oh shit no no no no! Calm down Lovino. Now at least you can figure out if he was staring at you or not. Which he was not obviously. They sat down at the table with Kiku and me. The teacher finally shut up and I guess we had to talk to our group and get to know them a little bit. Kiku started, bowing his head, "Kon'nichiwa, I am Honda Kiku. You may carr me Kiku it is very nice to meet you three"

he spoke quietly and it pissed me off. No person should be that quite. They stopped and they all looked at me. I guess they want me to go now. Wonderful. "Ciao, I'm Lovino Vargas. I am almost positive that I will hate you all very soon." I saw the white haired guy nudge the stalker guy. The albino was smiling and the creeper was.. Blushing? He looked kinda cute.. Wait hold the fuck up no he did not! God Lovino, get a grip!

The loud one spoke up, not surprisingly loud as hell, "Yo! Zhe name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but I also go by zhe most sexy and awesome person you will ever lay eyes on."

I rolled my eyes, another arrogant jack ass what another great year I have ahead of me. The brown haired, im going to guess Spanish, guy started to talk, "Hola! Yo soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Happy to be able to cook with you." He winked at me and smiled wide. I huffed obviously, crossing my arms in aggravation. Another shit tastic year so far and it is only second hour. God help me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lovino's POV:

The rest of the class we all just talked. It was the first day after all no one really does shit. I was just doodling in my notebook when I felt like I was being watched. It really fucking started to freak me out. I glanced up to see Antonio or whatever his name was looking at me. "Can I fucking help you?"

He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "lo siento, I was just thinking I saw you somewhere before. I doubt I could forget a cute face like yours."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I know I would remember a dumbass jerk like you. So I'm sure we never met."

Antonio put his hand to his chest, "Ouch. Well I'm sure I have seen you before… hmm you don't happen to know my cousin Emma do you?"

I turned my attention back to my drawings, "Yea what about her?"

"Ah, so you do know her! I was right then!" He smiled again does this guy ever stop smiling?

"What would Emma and I have to do with you knowing me?"

"She talks about you sometimes I even saw a picture of you once! You weren't smiling though" Wow this guy was really being a stalker.

"I hate to smile." I honestly never liked to that's just me I guess, but that's not the point. His mouth dropped a little and was almost in a pout.

"How can you hate to smile? I smile all the time! I'm sure if you smiled more than you would be happier."

"No it won't work damn it. You won't fucking understand! J-just leave me alone, Feliciano!"

"Who's Feliciano?"

"I don't know what you are talking about I never said anything about Feliciano."

"Sí, you did. You called me Feliciano just now." I thought for a moment. Did I really just say Feliciano? Maybe I did Feli always told me to smile more. That just pissed me off. I didn't mean to yell at Antonio…Too late now I guess. I got up as the bell rang

"It's none of your business; my life does not concern you. Leave me the fuck alone." I quickly walked out of the room who am I kidding I ran out of there.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

My jaw dropped along with Gil's "What just happened?"

Gil just shook his head, "I have no idea. Ve did tell jou he vas pissy."

"I think something was bugging him… Something to do with a guy named Feliciano…"

"Ja, no duh dipshit." I pouted slightly I thought I was on top of the time game for once. Well not this time I guess next time. Now I need to figure out who Feliciano is. Gilbert tore me away from my thoughts.

"Vait! His bruder's name was Feliciano."

"His hermano hmm… would he happen to be in the high school?"

"How zhe hell should I know zhat?" we both sighed in unison. The Japanese boy spoke up; oh I forgot he was still here that kid was really quite.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you are rooking for Fericiano he is a a crose friend of mine."

"Sí that would be muy fantástico!"

"He is in 8th grade same year as me. I just come to the high school for extra crasses. I hope this herped you" Kiku bowed then left before I could thank him.

I turned to Gilbert, "You got your license back sí?"

"Ja, they gave it back last veek vhy?"

"Let's go to the middle school then." I got a serious look in my eye which scared Gil.

"Ve should ask Franny if zhis is a good idea… on second zhought I am zhe awesome leader of this trio, und I say ve go Vith or vithout Francis!"

I clapped my hands together, "Well it's settled; we are going to find Feliciano!" We both ran out the building to Gil's car. It was a little car, but we always used it for our trio's outings. We quickly drove to the middle school.

A thought came to me as we pulled into the school parking lot. "How will we get in? I know the office won't let us in. The principle talked to us way too much to want to see us again."

Gil tapped his finger on his chin, "Ja, zhat is true… Let's try it anyvay!"

I shrugged and went to the door. Gilbert rang the little buzzer, he ended up just pushing it 50 times, never the less it got to the point where the lady over the intercom just yelled, "What do you want!"

"Can jou let us in?" The only thing that could be heard was a annoyed sigh before the latch on the door clicked open and we walked in.

"Hola señorita Collins" I smiled at her and she gave me a soft smile back.

"Hi Antonio, I'm happy to see you! Mr. Beilschmidt… you better have an astounding reason to show up here when you should be in school."

Ms. Collins always liked me, she really hated Gil, but he caused her a lot of headaches. "What can I do for you boys?"

"We are looking to talk to Feliciano Vargas." I chirped, smiling at her.

"oh well I'm not sure of we should pull him out of class."

"Por favor, señorita? Can we at least go find him?"

She sighed, "oh alright go ahead."

I gave her another smile and we both went on our way to find Feliciano. Right after we walked out of the office the bell rang. A flood of students come out of their classes. Further down there was a tall boy with short blond hair that was combed back. He talked to a brown haired boy who was smiling and waving his arms around. All of a sudden Gilbert started to sprint down the hallway yelling something I didn't hear or understand completely; must have been in German.

He ran over to the blond boy practically jumping on his shoulders, "Luddy!"

The blond boy caught Gilbert with ease, "Hallo bruder, vhat are jou doing here?"

Gilbert jumped off of him turning around to face me; I was obviously confused at the moment. "Oh ja! Antonio get over here!"

I walked over, once I got closer I noticed that the blond boy was actually Gilbert's little brother Ludwig. I smiled like always; the brown haired boy smiled back at me, he looked exactly like Lovino "how cute" I mumbled and Feliciano giggled.

I thought I had said that in my head… well it doesn't matter its true. Gilbert chuckled, patting Ludwig's head, having to stand on his tip toes. This kid was a monster!

"I forgot jou hung out vith just zhe boy ve vere looking for!"

Ludwig fixed his hair and looked confused at Gilbert, "Vhy do jou vant to see Feliciano?"

"Nothing jou need to vorry about little bruder."

Ludwig pushed Feliciano behind him slightly not trusting his brother's actions. I noticed the sudden movement and chose to speak up, "No need to worry! I just want to ask you something."

I thought for a moment about what I was going to say. Every time I thought of something to say it sounded crazy and stalkersih. "Uh… are you dating him?"

Wow nice one Antonio, avoid the whole thing you came here for. Ludwig's face turned a slight pinkish color and Feli smiled, "Sí, I am!" Feliciano clung to the taller man.

Gilbert nudged me in the rib with his elbow. I grunted softly and then gave him a confused look. "Did jou already forget why you came here?"

The bell rang I guess their next class was going to start. Gilbert grabbed or rather shoved all of us into a random classroom that was not being used.

After closing the door Gilbert came over to me, "Tell him now Antonio ve need to get zhe hell out of here."

I nodded slightly turning to look at Feliciano, "I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your brother."

XxX

Author Note:

I am super sorry this took so long to update! School picked up and I am such a procrastinator. I write it out at school and I type it up at home, I have a few chapters written just not typed so hopefully I will try to get a few more out. I would say I want them to be regular but I don't want to lie because I know there is no way I am going to be able to be regular with this ^^; Thank you for all the people who are reading this it means a lot! Love you all~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Antonio's POV:

Feliciano smiled and thought for a second, "Okay! What do you want to know?"

I looked at him surprised. Feliciano really did not care either way. I cleared my throat, "I just know he hangs out with my cousin Emma and I have cooking with him. Basically what happened was I told him he should smile more then he got really mad and called me Feliciano by accident."

Feliciano nodded, "well that's not hard to understand! Lovi gets really mad at me when I tell him to smile more! So that is why he yelled at you! What I still don't understand is why you went to look for me to ask me that."

"Well I wanted to know more about him."

"If you wanted to know more ask him. It won't be easy to get him to talk. Lovi has a hard time trusting and sharing emotions with people. I'm not sure why though he always has been like that I guess. If you need to know more; get him to tell you." Feli smiled, not soon after him and Ludwig went off to go to class.

Now that I stood there thinking about it… why did I come all this way to talk to him? I just met Lovino for like 5 seconds this is crazy! Something about him just seems like I have known him all my life. We didn't go back to school the rest of the day. We called Francis up and he met us at Gil's parent's house.

This was our normal meet up place since Gil's parents really never cared. Once the week ends we go to Francis' house a lot of the time. Anyway we all met up at Gilbert's house. We sat in his room deep in the basement. The floors were littered with who knows what.

Long story short, Francis flipped out and we ended up at Francis' house. Well now it is time for our group meeting as we liked to call it.

"Mon diu Gil, you need to learn to clean your damn room!"

"Vell maybe I'm just too busy being awesome!"

The two bickered like usual and I laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. I started to think about lots of things really a voice cleared me from my thoughts.

"Antoni? Oh no… not that face. What are you scheming over there?"

"hm? Oh nothing just thinking about stuff I guess."

"Vell don't think too hard you remember the pumpkin slingshot incident don't jou?"

"Oui! We do not speak of zhat! We agreed not to!"

I chuckled softly rolling over onto my stomach, "Francis, I have a problem."

"Oui, you do. Oh you mean other than the normal ones?" he snickered to himself, "What's wrong mon ami?"

"Well I met Lovino like an hour ago and I have the need to know everything about him…"

He looked at me softly, "You really do let your heart control your life non?"

"Und jou let your dick control yours Keseses! Ouch!"

Francis smacked Gil in the head with his math text book, "We are trying to help Antoni, not your sick head Gilbert!"

XxX

Lovino's POV:

School had ended and so far it was all very boring and for lack of better words suckish. I walked home from school taking in the fresh air. Once I arrived home I opened the front door throwing my stuff on to the floor. Feliciano was already home and Romulus was still working.

"Feli why are you home?"

Feliciano perked up from his spot at the kitchen counter, "I had a half day Fratello!"

"Figures…" I huffed going into the kitchen grabbing myself a hunk of bread eating it quietly.

"Oh so Lovi, I met one of your friends today he was so nice!"

I stopped suddenly, "What do you mean my friend talked to you? Who was it?"

"Well I don't exactly remember, but it was not Emma or Tori. What was his name…? I can't remember, but he was very nice!"

I rolled my eyes. Feli must be making things up again he always does, "yea okay Feliciano."

I walked up to my room falling onto my bed. Once I hit the blankets my cell phone rang, slipping it out of my pocket I noticed that it was Emma so I answered it, "Ciao, what is it Emma?"

She giggled before answering, "Lovino I have to go to my cousin's house you want to come~?"

"Emma! Hell no I don't want to see the creep! I'm glad you will be far, far away!"

"Oh Lovino don't be so cranky I was just kidding, I am going to see him though. I think I am going to invite Tim too. Why not make it a group outing?"

"We will see Emma… maybe I'll go, not to see the dumb ass, but for you and maybe Tori."

"That's right I should ask her to bring her cousin too."

"Well maybe I will co—"  
"Can me and Luddy go?"

"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing in my room get the fuck out right now!"

"I'm going to tell Nonno!"

"Go right the fuck ahead like I care!"

"No swearing!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Emma continued to laugh at our bickering, "Oh let Feli come Lovino, it will be fun!"

I growled slightly, "fine… no one said I was even going anyway."

"Lovino dear, can you put me on speaker so I can talk to Feli?"

I grumbled again before pushing the speaker button, "Go on then…"

Her voice projected around my room, "Wonderful! Feli, if you want you can come, invite Ludwig and his brother to come along too if you want."

Feliciano smiled happily, "Okay I will, Grazie Emma! You are so nice unlike Lovi!" He stuck his tongue out at me so I flipped him off naturally.

I talked to Emma a little longer the she hung up. I looked at the clock it was about four o' clock. What time did Emma say she was coming? Oh forget it I guess I'll just get ready now.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

I sat on the couch at my house not really remembering when I got home from Francis' house. My mom called down the hall that my cousin was coming over soon, but I really didn't see the importance. It is not like I have not seen her in a long time. I heard a faint knock on the door, so I slowly got up. My perfectly relaxed state has been interrupted, but all well. I opened the door to see Emma standing there with a tall, blonde guy standing behind her with a grim face.

"Hola Emma! Tim…" Let's just say Tim and I never really got along; for some reason the guy really hates my guts.

"Hey Toni! We are going to go hangout with my friends if that is okay."

"Sí, that's fine I don't see why not!"

"Great, but you are not coming with me looking like that."

"What do you mean I look fine… well I think I do."

Emma sighed lightly pushing her way inside, "Tim dear you can just sit over there while I help this poor soul."

Tim nodded, but he didn't sit he just stood around. He is really creepy. Emma pushed me into my room and started digging through my closet.

"Uh Emma I'm confused. Where are we going that we have to dress so nice?"

"I'm trying to make you look good that's all. We are going to the park or something."

"Are you trying to set me up with someone again?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

I sighed, but let her go to work. She pulled out dark blue jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and a zip-up sweatshirt that was red. She handed it to me and left the room.

"Try these on then come and show me."

I nodded and did as she told. I stepped out of my room and she looked me over, "That will be perfect!"

She smiled and pulled out her phone texting someone, "well we have to go pick up some people."

I called out to my mom telling her that we would be leaving. The three of us walked out the door and started to walk down the street.

"So, uh where are we going again?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"To get my friend silly~"

"Oh, so Victoria?"

She smiled softly, "No, Lovino and his brother."

"Oh… That will be interesting then…" I said clearing my throat.

"Oh im sure it will"

XxX

Author note:

Hey again! I'm glad to have a few more people following this story so I'm really excited to get this out. I have been trying to get these out more regularly, so fingers crossed. I am kinda excited for the next chapter because it gets cute for a little bit, so you can look forward to that. Sadly it is still in the writing stage so it might be a little longer to get out, but I think this whole outing thing will be split into two or more parts because I have a lot of romantic mumbo-jumbo I am thinking about including because why not. Thank you all so much for following/ liking this story it really means so much to me. Love you all~ ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lovino's POV:

I riffled through all my cloths looking for something that looked a little nicer, not to impress that jack ass! I just don't want to look like a hobo. I'm Italian it is in my nature to look nice. I grabbed my darker jeans and a black button up shirt. I put it on and tucked my shirt in. Looking in the mirror I fixed my hair making sure I looked bad ass which I did. I head a knocking at the door and Feliciano opened it. Emma asked if everyone here was ready and naturally Feliciano told them I was still upstairs.

Emma beamed, "Is it alright if I go get him?"

"He should be in is room!"

She smiled and made her way up stairs to my room I stood in my room still trying to fix my hair it would not set in the right place damn it! I heard Emma's faint giggle, "Trying that hard to impress huh?"

I jumped slightly still not completely paying attention, "Hey! Oh hey Emma… Don't do that!"

She laughed again, "Ready yet?"

"Sí, I am calm down." The both of us walked down stairs to see the others.

Feliciano smiled, "Fratello why do you look so nice?"

"I'm now… I wear this all the time Feli."

Feliciano had a confused face on. Emma went over to him whispering something in his ear. Soon his confused look turned into a wide smile, "Oh okay!"

"So where are Ludwig and Gil?"

"Oh! They are going to me us at the park"

"So is Tori and her cousin let's go."

All three of us walked out the door to see Tim and Antonio both holding the collars of the other's shirt, fist raised. They both turned to the now open door they both quickly let go of one another lowering their fists.

Tim spoke up, "Ready to go Emma?"

Emma scowled at both of the boys and Antonio walked back sheepishly. She stepped outside the door grabbing Tim's hand and walking down the path.

After that my brother skipped out smiling and waving at Antonio, "Nice to see you again!"

Antonio smiled back. I turned to close the door and made sure it was locked. Once I turned back around Antonio was still standing there, "Well are you going or not?"

"I thought I would wait for you. I don't think anyone would like to be walking in the back all alone."

"I told you to go away I don't understand what you don't get about that."

"The go away part" He smiled lightly at me so naturally I rolled my eyes.

We started walking not far behind the others, "So… how does my little brother know you?"

Antonio laughed a little, "Funny story actually."

"Oh is it now?" I tried to remain unfazed by anything he said though I kind of wanted to know more about how they knew each other.

"Well, it was only a short conversation."

"How did you find him? How did you even know his name?"

"Well you called me Feliciano and then Gil remembered the name and then that Kiku told me where he was."

"Why were you stalking mio fratello!?" Right then and there I lost my cool, "You know what never mind, you obviously stalked me to get to him. Like I said leave me alone."

I started to walk back to the house before a hand grabbed my wrist, "What!?"

"Lovino, come on just come along you don't want to break Emma's heart do you?"

"Why should you care?"

"I really didn't want to go either"

I pulled my arm away, "Fine." I stormed off forward leaving Antonio to walk behind me. I listened to his steps quicken before I noticed he started walking next to me. I turned my head only to be met by his emerald eyes. They were really pretty… I have never seen anything like it.

Whoa hold on Lovino! Come to your senses. I snapped my head quickly forward. Antonio laughed quietly, "We should catch up to the others huh?"

"It's doesn't matter… Really don't like the idea of being a Fifth wheel, but go on right ahead. Maybe if you're lucky I'll just disappear"

"I never said I wanted you to disappear, besides I like talking to you!"

I looked down and me continued to walk in silence. The only sounds were the calm wind, our sneakers hitting the pavement and Antonio's occasional humming.

I kept my eyes mostly on the ground most of the way, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being looked at. It was probably nothing… I felt the feeling once again so I slowly looked up to put my curious brain at ease. When I looked up I met Antonio's gaze once more this time he turned away to look at a car passing by.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

Well the second or is it the third now… I don't know, but my next meeting with Lovino didn't go as smoothly as I thought. He really believes that I would rather be with Feliciano. I mean no doubt about it little Feli is downright adorable, but well he is taken first of all and as mean as it sounds he's kind of easy… Not like in like the naughty way more like I don't know… He is an open book.

Lovino was harder to crack and there is something about it that just makes me want to learn every little thing about him. When we were walking I noticed a little too late that I was staring at him. Lovino looked up at me so I use my flight method and turned away.

I cleared my throat, "You look really nice"

Lovino stopped walking all together before speaking, "Um, tanks I guess." Lovino tucked a few bangs behind his ear continuing to look at the ground; a faint blush on his cheeks.

How could someone not smile at that? So I did just that. We continued to walk again, and I noticed Emma had stopped walking. She turned around to look at Lovino and me. Waving her hand she motioned us to come over to her.

I nudged Lovino's shoulder, and he looked up. I pointed up to Emma; getting my hint we both started to walk quickly over to her. We both reached her and she was not, surprisingly, angry at with us.

Emma just smiled, "We have arrived! Well we have to go find the others put we are in the same area." We all walked into the park area. It was still fairly light outside, but it was clear the sun would set in a few hours.

We took a few steps when we heard Feliciano squeal, "Ludwig!" Running over to the blond man; clinging to him tightly.

XxX

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this out again T.T I have been busy. I have gotten I think 2 review total so shout out to AnotherPsychoReader and a Guest. I want to say thank you to them! You are actually what motivated me to get my ass typing. I hope you like the story so far, trust me in the next chapter things will get cute and fun! I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading you are all wonderful! Love you all ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lovino's POV:

Once I heard my brother squeak loudly I knew that he had found his boyfriend. Great. Another loud voice broke me from my thoughts, "Toni! I didn't zhink jou vould be here!" Fan-fucking-tastic

"Hola Gil! Emma is my cousin you knew that; why wouldn't I be here?" Well this couldn't possibly get worse.

"Bonjour everybody~ " Maybe I need to stop talking.

Now that Antonio had his two best friends here there was no point in… wait… Why should I care? That means I can finally get away from him like I wanted right?

Alright now all I have to do is wander away. I started to walk away from the crowed when a hand grabbed my wrist carefully. I glanced at the person who thought it would be a good idea to stop me.

It was Emma, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her and shrugged. Emma pulled my back, "You promised to be good"

"I am being good! I was just taking a walk to clear my mind that's all"

"Yea uh huh I'm sure. I know you don't exactly like to be around many people, but who cares. Just try and enjoy yourself for once."

I sighed; it was no use trying to break free from Emma's death grip. I nodded so she would let me go. I walked back by the others with her.

I come back to see Feli running, dragging Ludwig behind him. Antonio and his two dumb friends were talking about something when the blonde and albino started fighting; Leaving Antonio to step in between them.

I turned where Emma was standing, but she was no longer there. She had run off to Tim no doubt. I could always hang out with Tori… Where ever she was…

Shrugging I sat down in the grass. Summer had just ended or so it seemed. The air was warm with a cool breeze; my favorite kind of weather to be honest. The soft breeze moved stray leaves as I watched the sky it was surprisingly very relaxing.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

"Amigos, amigos stop fighting!" I pleaded with my two friends. Yea I was kind of in a predicament. Why is it always me? Anyway Francis said something mean to Gilbert I honestly can't remember, and then Gil said Francis' hair looked horrible. It was all fun and games until then. Let's just say once punches started to be thrown I knew it was time for me to step in and help.

After holding them back until they calmed down enough to start hugging I guess, but that is kind of normal for them; Deathly fights to tears and 'bro hugs' as Gil calls them. I sighed turning away from the two too see Lovino sitting in the grass. He looked so peaceful… I walked over to him sitting by him in the grass.

"Beautiful huh?" the boy choked out quietly.

"Sí, it really is. Reminds me of something"

"Hmm…What does it remind you of?"

"Oh nothing in particular, just someone I met. Like this weather he is warm, but not right away. Once you get over the first shocking gusts of wind he does not seem so bad. The sun setting, mixing with the leaves is like his eyes. They change colors and appear to dance, shimmering at any given time. The leaves move with the wind, but as the cold breeze fades the leaves just tumble and elegantly fall onto the ground shifting slightly. As if they were finally trusting the stranger watching… I guess I got a little carried away sorry about that ahahaha"

Lovino kept his head facing the setting sun, "You seem to really care for this person. You are surprisingly poetic for a dumb ass."

Laughing I smiled at him, "yea I guess I have always been good with my words, maybe it's the Spanish in me. About the person I was talking about… I'm not sure if they feel the same. I just so what I can and hoped I'm noticed."

"I highly doubt that you wouldn't be noticed… some of you get all the luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Antoni~ come 'ere for a minute mon ami."

Out of any time I could have been called back Francis picked now? Sigh, well better get this over with, but I can't shake the feeling that Lovino was actually trying to open up to me. This better be important I loved witting with Lovino, hell I just spilled one of my deep thoughts. Scary I know.

I finally let my inner passion flow out in words. For all I know Lovi could have been just about to do the same thing. Most likely not, but let a Spanish man dream.

Once I told Lovino I would be back, I got up and walked over to Francis. I hardly noticed that my jaw was clenched and my hand curled into a fist.

Francis noticed my anger and gave me a confused look, "We were looking for you mon ami, are you okay?"

"Sí, I'm perfectly fine, just you know… talking and getting along with Lovino"

Francis' face fell, "oh… so that's why you are mad. Désolé Antoni. You can talk to 'im again in a second. We are 'aving a meeting now."

I rolled my eyes and stumbled over to the tree where Gil was standing, "Oi, zhere jou are Toni, zhis is a mandatory meeting."

"Really, what is going on?"

"Vell… honestly ve are just bored und ve thought ve should do a group activity!"

"Really… that's it? What would we even do?"

Gil shrugged, "How about Fußball?"

I smiled wide, "I like the sound of that! Wait… where are we going to find a ball?"

Yet again Gil had to stop and think. Feliciano ran over, "I was kind of listening to you guys and I didn't really hear all of it, but what I did hear was fútbol! Are we going to play?"

"Vell ve vould, but ve don't have a ball."

"I do~ vee. I always do when I go outside with mio fratello. He loves to play fútbol and he is really good at it too!"

I looked up with a smile, "then let's get a team together!"

XxX

Lovino's POV:

I sat in the grass just kind of pondering what Antonio had said. He was not all that bad I guess it's surprising that I almost opened up to him. I don't normally do things like that. This one guy has the power to royally screw with my head and he doesn't even know it.

I can't decide if I am happy or sad about him leaving. Part of me is saying 'Thank God he is gone, dumbass' while the other side is saying 'Wait, please don't leave me.'

I shook my head; I had to clear my thoughts. Feliciano came flopping over flailing his arms, "Fratello! We are going to play fútbol, come join us?"

I sighed, I love fútbol, but… "Come on I promise it will be fun!" Another voice chimed in.

I turned around to see Antonio holding the ball under his arms, "We need you for even teams."

He smiled happily when I moved to get up, "Fine… Whatever"

We picked team captains and this time it happened to be Feliciano and Gilbert. After picking teams Feliciano's team had Francis, Ludwig and me. Gilbert's team had Antonio, Emma and Tim. Which it was smart on Gil's part to pick both Antonio and Tim because they are both great at fútbol, but they cannot get along to save their lives.

I can't wait to watch this blow up in his stupid albino face. Once the game began we established goalies and goal. Gilbert guarded his goal and Ludwig guarded ours. The ball was dropped in the center by Tori who is being the ref and keeping score. (So that's where she was)

Right after the ball was dropped Tim went straight for the ball; Francis went right behind him. Tim almost got to the goal when he attempted to shoot Ludwig blocked it with his huge potato of a body. Feli got the ball and he was going rather quickly, which was not really shocking as Feliciano had always been very fast.

Feli passed the ball over to me, but Antonio snuck up beside me getting the ball before I could. I growled and glared at him; quickly I spun around to chase after him. I saw my opening and took it, sliding my foot over to trip him which worked… kind of… let's say we both ended up falling over.

I fell on top of him… yea not good. He laughed happily as I watched to see where the ball went. Lucky for us I got into the hands or feet in this case of Francis who proceeded to score a goal because Gilbert was laughing so much at Antonio and I that he didn't see Francis coming close with the ball.

I then remembered that I was still laying on Antonio so naturally I spazzed getting up as quickly as possible; blushing immensely. I didn't want him to notice so I just sprinted away to go after the ball again. Antonio ended up getting up, still laughing he went to go afte3r me as he was guarding me.

Many more incidents happened falls and collisions occurred until about after an hour or two we were all out of breath. Most of us just were lying down in the grass where we were standing. Tori walked over to announce a winner. We all perked up as we all had this competitive spirit.

"Alright guys! I have your winner."

"Vell spit it out!" Gilbert yelled, or did he just talk… no one will ever know.

Anyway Tori huffed before quickly bouncing back, "The winner was Gil's team!" the three cheered happily, and I say the three because Tim just kind of stood there like he always does… that guy freaks me out. Antonio, Gil and Emma were all hugging and cheering. Ludwig and Feliciano were lying in the grass together, I lay in the grass as well, but you now further away from the creepy couples. I closed my eyes and let the sunshine hit my face I even let myself smile for a moment. No one will notice; I had a good time surprisingly. Maybe Emma was right, I just need to relax more.

Just as soon as I felt comfortable someone sat next to me, I opened my eyes slightly to see Emma looking down at me "I thought you weren't capable of having fun Mr. grumpy pants"

I sat up and laughed quietly, pushing her over "shut it Emma. I don't want to hear it"

XxX

Hey guys! Yet again im sorry it took so long to get this out ^^; I write out each chapter then type it up so sadly I don't have it very far at the moment. Procrastination will be the death of me, but as I'm going on vacation soon it will give me a lot of time to start writing again! So hopefully in the next month or so ill have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if my soccer game kind of sucked I tried to play the game in my head and this is what happened. Please continue to read and if you don't hate hearing from me please Favorite me or follow this story! Thank you all so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Antonio's POV:

We won! Ha ha! I knew I still got it! My whole team rejoiced well minus Tim… that guy was such a prick… anyway me and Gil were now picking on Francis because… I don't really know it just was kind of funny he always got so flustered and annoying. It took me a moment to notice Emma was gone; I turn around to see her talking to… whoa… was Lovi smiling? Time just seemed to stop for a second. He has such a calm and small, but… joyful smile… I actually haven't seen him do that I always only see a frown which in its own way is still cute. I must have been staring for quite some time. I didn't notice Feliciano walk beside me.

"You okay Toni? You have been staring blankly for like five minutes heh." He giggled smiling for some reason Feli's smile couldn't even compare to Lovino's.

"Hm? Oh! Sí, I'm okay just thinking… uh Feli? Does your hermano smile often?"

Feliciano looked at me confused, "Well not really. I mean I see it once and a while, but it's not something very common. It's funny; sometimes he smiled and tries to hide it, but all I need is to see his smile for a second to know I made him happy… oh uh why do you ask?"

"No reason, I thought I saw him doing that, I was probably wrong ha ha~" I smiled scratching the back of my head.

I kept a close eye on Lovino from the corner of my eye. I saw Emma whisper something to him and he started to blush… mi Dio que lindo~… A pair of hands on my shoulders tore me away from my thoughts. I thought it was Feliciano again at first, but he seemed to scamper off to Ludwig again.

"Ohon, Oh Antoni you going to just stand 'ere blushing like a little school girl or are you going to go talk to 'im?"

I started to cough on nothing, "Que? What are you talking about Franny?"

"Vell it's obvious jou have been staring at that Italian forever. Go und man up; if jou can't do zhat at least woman up"

I sighed, "Lo sie,nto I just…Can't wrap my head around it."

Francis rolled his eyes and looked at Gilbert with a smirk Gil got the hint and through the soccer ball he had in his hand directly at Lovino's head. Lovino was getting helped up off the ground by Emma when he was hit. He fell over hitting the ground pretty hard. Emma looked over to them and Francis and Gilbert started running away; Emma was yelling and chasing them.

I quickly went to Lovi's side where he was laying down with his hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Does it fucking look like it!?" Lovino snapped, but then he held his head groaning, "Why did they do that?"

His voice was softer now and he wouldn't look at me. "I-I don't know. No sé… lo siento. I didn't think Gil would throw it that hard, or at you… or throw it in general." I put my hand out for him to take so I could help him to his feet

Lovino looked at my out stretched hand out of the corner of his eye and slowly took it. I pulled him up to his feet, but Lovi seemed very unstable. He started to stumble backwards, but I caught him just in time. I had my arm around his waist to keep him from falling

"Heh that was close huh?" I smiled widely down at him.

Lovino again put his hand to his head, "So dizzy… gah I'm so dumb! Just let go of me! I'm fine on my own…" he pushed me away and started running at first it was slow and all over the place, but he soon gained speed and was slowly disappearing into the trees.

I was about to go yell at Gilbert, but I see that Emma had that taken care of. Tim had to hold her still as she started to flail and kick at the two very scared boys cowering into each other. Serves them right… Lovino! I have to go get him! So I started running in the direction he went.

XxX

Lovino's POV:

I know it's stupid that I ran, shut up. I panicked that's all I was just being so over dramatic… it was just a soccer ball… fine it was just embarrassing. I quickly ran enough that I started to feel better. I sat on the ground sighing, "I really screwed up… maybe this time they won't come looking for me."

I curled up onto the ground bringing my knees to my chest. I heard faint crunching of leaves as something ran towards me. Maybe I'll get lucky and it will be a bear or something.

The crunching stopped as I heard the heavy breathing start and a hand on my shoulder, "Wh-why did you run off? I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt well more…"

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Huh… is that what you want me to do? I'll leave you here all alone if that is what you want."

I didn't answer him and I felt him get up. I slowly grabbed onto Antonio's wrist never looking up from the ground. He stopped and sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry for snapping or whatever…"

"Yea okay… now tell me what's wrong."

He wouldn't give up would he? "I get picked on a lot… okay? I jst need to clear my head."

"They weren't doing that just to bully you… They wouldn't ever do that to you."

I huffed, "Yea right… why else would they do it?"

He started to rub the back of his head, "well you see.. it might have been my fault."

I raised an eyebrow at him and Antonio cleared his throat, "well you see I was… kinda… sorta… I saw you smile y it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…"

I turned my head as my face started to heat up.

"I guess they noticed I was staring for a moment and were picking on me to go talk to you again, but you were with Emma and I don't want to be all in your face and—"

"I get it. I get it. What does that have to do with me getting hit in the face?"

"Oh yea! Well they thought it would get me to talk to you and here we are!" He smiled but it faded slightly, "Why don't you smile more?"

"Easy. I hate to, besides Feli smiles enough for both of us."

"Sí, I guess he does, but I have to say I like yours way more."

"Why? Nothing special about it…"

Antonio started to laugh, "Oh Lovi I thought you were smarter than that."

"Hey! What does that even mean!?"

"Oh nothing… you need to start to see the beauty in yourself."

"What beauty? You have to be kidding… Feli is perfect you want to look at him go ahead… but the moment you start getting touchy I will murder you"

Again Antonio started to laugh.

"What's so funny!" I snapped.

"Lovi trust me. Once you start to notice how beautiful, smart and amazing you are I know others will too."

I huffed, "More like bad, sensitive, and aggressive… why do you even care? You won't get at my brother by sucking up to me."

Antonio grabbed my chin carefully, "When will you realize I'm not trying to 'get at' Feliciano?"

"What do you want from me then?"

"Why do I need to have a reason to want to talk to you?"

My eyes started to do that stupid thing where they water again when I felt a hand on my cheek wiping a few stray tears. "If you think I'm just going to fall head over heels you got another thing coming."

He laughed, "Sí, Sí I got it. Eventually you will be helpless to my charms."

I rolled my eyes, "yea right, good luck with that."

Tonio stood up and held his hand out to me, "We should go find the others it's almost dark out."

I nodded taking his hand. Then, I did something even I can't explain… I hugged him… Even Antonio was surprised, but eventually hugged me back.

"Don't tell anyone I hugged you…"

"hmm… on one condition."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "What bastard?"

"You let me at least be your friend."

Rolling my eyes I waving dismissively, "Yea sure whatever."

"And!.. I want your cell phone number" Toni smirked at me.

"Fine, but if you piss me off I /will/ block you… got it?"

He nodded happily and pulled me along until he suddenly stopped, "One more thing…"

"What now?"

"You promise me that you will try to see how beautiful you are. No one can change that, no hurt full words, your brother, nothing… You will always be perfect to those who know who you really are."

"No promises… bastard."

He smiled at me and we started to walk back to the rest of the group. I guess this Antonio guy isn't as horrible as I thought he was… come on Lovino stop being so mushy… he's just a stupid, smooth talking Spaniard.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

I'm really proud that I finally got the balls to tell Lovino what I was thinking. I think he might even give me a chance! This has been the best day ever! I practically skipped back to where the others were.

When we found the hill the rest were standing Feli ran over to Lovino quickly, "Fratello! Are you alright? Why did you run away?"

I chimed in on Lovino's behalf, "Don't worry Feli he just head to blow off some steam that's all. He is perfectly fine."

"Oh…well that's good!" Feli hugged Lovino tightly

"Let go of me dammit! Don't make me kick you!"

Feliciano let go smiling, "Fratello is back!"

I frowned and walked over to my friends  
"Oi Toni com on don't give u zhat face!"

"Oui! We wanted to 'elp zhat's all!"

I kept my serious look, "I wanted to thank you guys. I am getting his number, y I am one step closer to being with him. Keep looking nervous so they can't tell. Don't tell anyone."

"Sorry ve vont do it again!"

"It was just a 'armless prank after all"

Lovino walked over to us, "What are you three dumbasses talking about?"

Gilbert pouted, "Jou had to go und cry to Tonio, getting us in trouble. It wasn't even zhat hard of a throw."

Before I could process what Gil said, Lovino fist was thrown at Gilbert's face. The force was strong enough to make Gil's head fly back and he growled holding his nose, "Vhat vas zhat for!?"

Lovino smirked, "What? It wasn't even that hard of a punch"

He walked away soon after shaking his hand slightly. I looked back and everyone who saw had their mouths wide open, including me. Francis and I both started laughing loudly, "Well there goes zhe weak Italian theory eh Gil?"

Emma ran over to me pulling my arm, "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded and went with her, "Que pasa?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "For what exactly?"

"Whatever you said to Lovino when he ran away must have stuck with him. He wouldn't normally have the courage to take on Gil like that… He is usually so hard on himself. I bet if you weren't here he would have convinced himself it was his fault he got hit in the face. Thank you."

I smiled lightly at her, "It was all him. He chose to listen to what I said. It had nothing to do with me. I just showed him who I see when I look at him."

"well whatever you said to him you gave him confidence and hope in himself. I won't ask about what you said; Lovino wouldn't want me to know, but anyway I'm glad you helped. It's not as easy as it seems, but you made it look easy." She smiled her cat like smile at me.

Lovino walked over to Feliciano pulling him away from Ludwig, "We should get home Nonno will get worried if we are out too long."

Feli pouted and whined, "But Fratello!"  
"Don't start with me, we are going…Now Feliciano!"

Feli sighed and walked behind Lovino pouting.

Emma turned to me, "Antonio, you should go with them. You can sleep at our house you are family and your parents wouldn't care right?"

I nodded, "Sí, I can walk with them y you know mi madre wouldn't care. Aren't you coming too?"

Emma smiled again, "Tim wants to go for a walk, just the two of us!"

"Oh alright, have fun and be safe okay Emma?" I winked at her.

"I will now hurry before you lose them!"

I went after the Italians, "Guys wait up!"

Feli turned around, "Ciao Tonio, what are you doing?"

"I thought I would walk home with you guys."

"What makes you think we need protection? I think I'm fine on my own." Lovino huffed after hearing it was me.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't care. Guess you are stuck with me!" I smiled wide at the sassy Italian.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

XxX

Author's note:

Wow I have gotten super busy! I am sorry I couldn't get this out quicker. I was trying to type as much as I could but finding the time was so difficult. I hope to post the next chapter hopefully in the following month if not sooner. Thank you for all who have been supporting my story. I wouldn't have a reason to write at all if it wasn't for all of you. I am trying to make my chapters longer so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much o(^▽^)o


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lovino's POV:

Well when Feli and I started our walk home we run into Antonio, or rather Antonio chased after us. I guess I'm not extremely mad he came to walk with me… Us! I mean us. Anyway it was getting dark and I really don't want another lecture about the 'dangers of the night' as Grandpa says.

We walked in silence for a while, when Antonio's humming broke me from my thoughts. We walked in a row with Feliciano in-between us. Antonio complained a bit but I just wanted Feli to be safe. This way he couldn't run off into someone's yard or into the street.

Sí, I know he is in middle school, but he is kind of slow so I just am being cautious. A few moments pass and I see our house coming up apparently so did Feliciano because he started sprinting towards it. I tried to stop him but it failed.

I heard Antonio laugh softly, "Excitable huh?"

"Yea no kidding… Once a kid always a kid with him." We walked next to one another not saying much until we stopped at the end of my drive way.

"Oh… uh grazie for walking with us I guess… Feli appreciates it."

Antonio smiled, "Anytime, Oh! That reminds me you never did give me your number like you promised"

I sighed and fished my phone out of my back pocket to pull out my phone. I tuned it on and a photo of Emma, Tori and me appeared on the screen. Emma took it when she stole my phone. It wasn't a bad picture I guess. I wait for Antonio to pull out his phone so we could exchange numbers.

After we did Tonio held his arms open for a hug; I crossed my arms, "don't even think about it."

He laughed, "Worth a try I guess! Adios Lovi! I'll text you."

After he jogged away I turned on my heels and walked to our front door. Once I walked in all I could hear was Feliciano going on and on about what we did. I tried to sneak off, but like every time I put my foor on the stairs and—"Oh Lovino, Feli was just talking about the events. So nice of you to let your fratellino join you!"

I wave my hand dismissively, "Whatever. Emma invited him.."

Romulus rolled his eyes, "Lovi don't be so rude. We know you like being with your brother."

He walked over to me and looked at me confused. He rose his hand moving the bangs away from my forehead, "What happened!?"

I shrugged and pulled my head away from him, "I fell."

Romulus chuckled, "You are always so clumsy, be more careful alright?"

I nodded and retreated to my room shutting the door softly. Taking a breath, I walked to my desk and sat down. My desk was cluttered and that wasn't abnormal I never really had time to clean it.

I pulled out a red notebook from the back of the last drawer in my desk. I flipped to the first page it had a few pictures of Emma, Tori and my other friends in it. I made this like a hidden scrap book.

A few little quotes were written on the pages after flipping through pages I ended on a blank one. I started to sketch quietly something came to mind and I had to put it down.

The one thing in my mind was vivid eyes. Now before you go all that's weird Lovino, I know it is… but for some reason I drew them. Under the eyes I wrote, "You need to start to notice how beautiful, smart and amazing you are" that phrase stuck with me all day.

I smiled softly and closed the notebook hiding it away. I heard a soft buzzing coming from my phone in my pocket. I open it and notice a text from Antonio

_Antonio: "Buenas noches Lovi see you tomorrow :D" _

I laugh quietly answering, _Lovino: "Sí, sí whatever bastard"_

I put my phone on my dresser and jump into my bed. I was too lazy to change anyway I slowly fell asleep, "Tomorrow is another day…'

Antonio's POV:

I dropped Lovino off at his house and I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. I started to walk to Emma's house when I figured out my surroundings I found my house was only a block or two away from Lovi's. That's convenient.

So I quickly texted Emma telling her I was going to walk home instead. I'm surprised I didn't notice how closed we lived. I guess I was too busy with my silent war with Tim to notice where we were.

Once I entered my house I was greeted by my smiling mother, "You have a good time? You are practically glowing Tonio."

A faint blush went across my face. Had it been that obvious? Well I am always happy maybe she just noticed I smiled more right now. "Sí mama, it was really fun. We played fútbol."

"Sounds like a good time", my father spoke up from his chair in the living room.

I nodded and told my parents good night; going to my room. I opened my phone mentally fighting myself about texting Lovino or not.

I opened my messages and started a message to Lovino I typed, "_Good night beautiful. Have the sweetest dreams and only think of me. No one will hurt you. I will be with you tomorrow" _

I quickly erased that "too creepy and sappy." I started to type again, "_I miss you already, good night my cutie tomate"_

I sighed and deleted it "to clingy" I gave up and finally just ended up typing, "_Buenas noches Lovi. See you tomorrow :D" _

I sighed and tossed my phone aside and flopped on my bed. Normally I don't say this, but I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. I slowly closed my eyes and I drifted into sleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke up and turned to look at my clock "6:00? Did I actually wake up on time? This is amazing!"

I sprung up and picked up my phone going to text Francis, "_I woke up on time Franny!" _

I got a response from him, _"Good job mon ami, I take it we will see you by the tree oui?"_

I smiled at my phone and responded, "_Always~ see you then amigo."_

I started to get ready, I put on a short sleeve white button up with a red shirt underneath with my jeans. My gold cross was hanging around my neck like always. I attempted to fix my hair, but my curls just did what felt like anyway.

Before I walked out the door I grabbed a few tomatoes. Walking to school was so nice, normally I don't walk too much because I am always so late. Well hopefully I won't get lost again.

I started walking down a path that was different than normal. I continued to walk a little bit further. I had time so why not take a longer walk? I strolled down the sidewalk the weather wasn't exactly cold, but there was a nice breeze that wisped across my shoulders gently as I walked the cracked sidewalk.

This neighborhood appeared mostly quite expect for the slamming of a door a few doors past from where I was now walking. I turned my head to the noise and locked eyes with a rather frustrated Italian.

I smiled at him, he seemed frozen and his face gets a light pink color. I turned around and stopped at the end of his driveway. Lovino pulled his arms close to his chest as he walked, "What are you doing?"

I smiled he was too cute, "Hola Lovi, good morning!"

"No stop speaking that. I can't handle Spanish or your cheerfulness this early in the morning."

I pouted slightly, "Why are you so upset today?"

Lovino glanced at me, "I'm not..."

I clapped my hands together as I got an idea, "here I have something that might make you feel better"

We started are walk to school and I reached into my pocket pulling out a tomato. "Not sure if you like them, but here"

I handed it to him and Lovino just looked at me blushing really lightly, "uh um…Grazie…"

He took it eating it quietly noticeably walking slightly closer to me. Wow people weren't kidding when they say a key to a man's heart is through his stomach. I chuckled quietly at the thought.

Lovino's POV:

My morning wasn't the best, but I won't bore you with that. When I left my house as if on que the cheery bastard Antonio was at my driveway. What, does he just know when I'm in a shitty mood?

He even gave me a tomato… my favorite food... It's almost bazar. I walk with him quietly before clearing my throat, "Why were you by my house anyway?"

He smiled blushing lightly, "Well actually I was just going this way for fun; I forgot you lived down here."

I hardly noticed that I got closer to him. I ate part of the tomato as we walked to school. Antonio just kept talking to me about whatever came to mind, but I wasn't really listening to be honest.

We got close enough to see the school and we both stopped right when we got to the court yard.

"Uh… grazie for walking with me I guess…", I spoke quietly which wasn't completely out of the ordinary. I just… was being cautious! Yea cautious. I can't have anyone hear me I have a reputation you know.

Antonio smiled, "Anytime Lovi."

Starting to walk again we both passed the tree where Antonio's dumb friends sat quietly mumbling things to each other. I heard Emma call me from a distance, turning to Antonio I sighed.

He smiled again, "I'll see you later?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded lightly. I turned and walked over to Emma, Tori and Lili who were giggling like always. I chose to ignore the comments for now.

While in English class we were talking about writing more fluently; more descriptive. We had to write her something describing a moment in our lives that we could express. I zoned out the rest of the lecture and started to think about the things I could write about. The teacher broke us off to start writing.

The autumn breeze and rays of sun blend to a perfect blur of life. Nothing could compare to the sudden green that hovers across. As all the leaves die those eyes are the life that keeps the crisp air from leaving my body. The cold air turns warm in the gaze. Once the light is gone so shall mine.

I put my pen down and sighed, "where did that even come from?" I spoke softly to myself as I waited for the bell to ring. I could feel the teacher's gaze over my shoulder. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but the bell rang and as it did I moved quickly out of the room to meet up with Emma to go to lunch.

We went and sat down at out circular tabled the four of us only took up half of the table, but everyone claimed their territory in the cafeteria no one would come and try to steal our table.

I sat at the table while the girls got their food. I didn't really want to eat lunch so I just sat sketching in my English notebook.

I had completely zoned out when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Lili smiling lightly, "Lovi are you okay?"

I nod slowly when Emma got my attention, "So Lovi, how is Tonio?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "what do you mean? You're his relative; I could care less."

She giggled quietly along with a few grins from around the table. "What?", I asked bluntly with a blank voice.

"We saw you walking with him this morning."

I froze slightly, "oh yea. He was being super fucking annoying"

"well you didn't look like you were upset to me~", Tori chimed in.

"You were kind of smiling I think…", Lili said quietly.

I growled slightly at them, "I have no idea what you are talking abo-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulder. They were a lot heavier than that of the girls I sat with.

I turned to see a tall brunette behind me… "Hola, what were you guys talking about?"

This asshole couldn't have picked a worse time… I mean really this is just my luck…

The girls giggled, but ignored Antonio's question. They instead started to talk amongst themselves again.

Quietly Antonio spoke to me, "Can I talk to you?"

I glared at him lightly. This wasn't going to be good.

Author's note:

Hey there! I feel like a horrible person ^^; I know I said I would try to get things out sooner, but it didn't work out. I am on summer vacation so my hope is to get a few more chapters out. It took me about a week to physically type this because I have been so lazy. Hopefully you like this chapter things are starting to happen 3 Stick around to see what happens! Thanks for all of those supporting me!


	9. Chapter 9

((Quick note: There is mentioning of bullying in this chapter and might be a theme as this story continues. Thank you and I will speak to you again at the end of the chapter. Happy reading! ^.^))

**Chapter 9**

Antonio's POV:

Lunch was always one of my favorite hours. I love to eat as bad as that sounds. I am getting off topic I may or may not be completely ignoring Francis right now. He said something about Teflon or something. What is that? Something about… Lions? Eh it doesn't matter.

I was trying to scope out Lovino's table I was curious as to if he had lunch with us or not. It took me a moment, but I ended up spotting him. I slowly got up, "I'll be back guys."

"Save yourself while you still can!", Gilbert groaned as Francis must have been boring him too.

"You two 'ave no taste in fashion." Francis flipped his hair sassily at us. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I left our table and walked over to Lovino's. I placed my hands on his shoulder and I felt him tense up really quickly.

Lovino's face was really pink, were they making fun of him? I whispered to him that I wanted to speak to him. Lovino reluctantly stood and I pulled him into the hall.

"What do you want?", Lovino spoke bitterly.

"Well uh… um. Huh. I actually don't know… Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Can I go then?"

I sighed and pulled a tomato out of my backpack. I planned on saving it got later, but I think Lovino would really like it.

When I handed it to him he looked at me confused, "Wha—why are you giving this to me?"

"I saw you didn't eat lunch…" I smiled weakly and turned to walk back into the cafeteria. Quickly I went to my seat.

Francis seemed to be curious where I went, but Gilbert was too busy talking about something so he didn't ask. The bell rang and we all moved on to our next class.

After school ended I chose to sit by our favorite tree. I noticed a familiar boy walk by; I waved to him and as usual he did nothing but scowl at me. I took this as an invitation to get up and walk after him. Lovino mumbled something I didn't hear before sighing.

I walked up next to him, "Hola Lovi~"

He continued to look at his feet. Maybe I missed something shiny on the ground. Well whatever it was Lovi found it really interesting. 

After a while of cold silence, I got worried, "Lovino? Are you okay amigo?"

Lovino didn't answer and didn't look up. I stopped walking and put my hand on his shoulder almost immediately I felt him flinch, "Lovi…?"

He tilted his head slightly up at me I only smile at him before he grabs my arm to pull me forward again.

We walked back to his house. I saw Lovino sigh painfully; he pulled his head up completely my eyes were greeted with Lovino's face a darkened spot on his cheek drawing my attention.

I pull his chin towards me with my thumb and index finger, "Lovino what happened?"

He jerked his head away and shrugged, "It was an accident." He avoided his eyes from mine.

I don't know why I did this, but I pulled Lovino into a light hug. To my surprise Lovino rested his head into my shoulder. Once realizing what he did he jumped slightly and pushed me away. Running to his front door, the adorable blush covering up most of his bruise.

I waited until I saw him enter his house then I started my way home. I entered my own home immediately going to my room. The only think I could think about was Lovino and his bruise…

Who could have or what could have happened to result in it. Something must have happened, Lovino seemed shaken and pained in his thoughts. No one will ever hurt my Lovi… I don't want to see him hurting if I can help it... I will protect him. I just got to convince him to let me in.

Lovino's POV:

The second I walked into the door of my house I ran straight up stairs to my room before I made it to the landing Romulus stopped me, "Ciao Lovi! How was your— "

Before he could finish the question I slammed my door shut. I went right to the mirror in my bedroom and examined my bruised cheek.

I recalled the incident and shivered only seconds after I stopped poking at my newly forming discoloration on my face I laid face down on my bed. Completely giving up.

I heard my door open, but I chose not to look up at the intruder. "Lovino… Why are you so upset? Normally you at least pretend you're with talking to me." Romulus' Voice boomed in my room his voice carried greatly.

Sadly a trait I have received, well only when I'm angry at least… Im not mad all the time, but it happened occasionally. Anyway I only mumbled a "go away" to my Grandfather, but we both know he wouldn't leave…

I rolled over not really uncovering my face. "Again Lovino?", his voice turned aggressive in an instant.

I sighed, he saw it… "Nonno I didn't do anything okay?"

"Like you 'didn't do anything' last time?"

I growled quietly, "I didn't… it doesn't matter you don't ever believe me anyway." My last words were faint, but I know he heard me.

He refused to speak so she stood against the door frame in thought, "if you want to explain what happened I invite you to come find me."

And with that he left closing my door as he turned swiftly. I curled up onto my bed holding my head against my knees knowing he wouldn't come back to bother me.

I finally allowed the silent tears to stream down my cheeks, a few droplets grazing the pillow I desperately clung to as it was the only thing keeping my feet on the ground.

Minutes, seconds, hours passed who knows. I heard Romulus call me down to eat, but I didn't stir or stray off of my protective cocoon that I consumed myself in.

I heard a faint and gentle knock on my door without a word or even a glance I heard the door open slightly, due to the gentle manner I knew it was Feliciano.

He came in and sat next to me as I laid in my bed. Quietly he spoke up knowing that aggression was not the smartest Idea, "Lovi… are you okay? Nonno and I are very worried…"

I sighed, "Go Feliciano."

Feli kept on being soft If I were to get angry the whole thing would become a lot more of a problem.

I rolled over to tell him to leave upon our eyes meeting Feliciano's eyes softened greatly, "Fratello… again?"

"No. Not again Feliciano. Leave now!", I was so angry I didn't notice the continuous stream of tears going down my red and purple tinted cheeks.

I firmly jumped up and pushed him out of my room, slamming the door on him. I sank to the floor my back resting against the cool grain of the door.

I knew Feli would go tell Romulus of my aggressive actions, but I didn't really care. Nothing he could say would hurt me anymore.

Suddenly my phone started rapidly buzzing startling me. Reluctantly I crawled over to my phone to look at my notification. Yet again it was Antonio, that jackass… he was worried about me, but I could so open and ignore his pleas.

Upon unlocking my phone, I read the message from Antonio, _'Look outside'  
_I rolled my eyes, my cheeks tinted lightly as I walked to my window, pulling the blinds to the side just enough to peek outside into the front of the house.

Part of me was hoping it was a prank, but there the idiota was… standing out in the middle of my yard. Bastard…

I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over my head, walking down stairs. Feliciano's voice stopped me as he smiled wide, "Is Fratello feeling better?"

I nodded slowly, "Just uh… going to get some air…" and with that I exited my house.

Antonio's POV:

I could hardly breath. Why was I even trying? I don't know, but here I am outside Lovino's house praying he walks down to me.

I chuckled quietly to myself Lovi is like a princess in the tower, oh or like Romeo and Juliet, but I don't really want Lovino to die… but if he did for me that would be cute. I was released from my thoughts when I heard the door the door open.

Lovino stood in front of me quickly moving to close the door. He slowly walked over to me hands shoved into the pouch of his sweatshirt carefully shuffling his feet through the fallen leaves that clutter in the grass.

After a few seconds that took on hours Lovino finally stood in front of me, "What are you doing here idiota!?"

I can tell his voice was less hostile than normal, "well uh… I brought Cannoli…"

Lovino surveyed the area and grabbed my wrist pulling me somewhere. I chose not to question it. We stopped a good 10 feet away from his house, "Now really. Why are you here?"

I sighed, "I was worried… I know you don' like that I do, but I do so I thought I would come and –cheer... you… up?" My last 3 words were elongated die to the sudden arms wrapped around my chest. I was completely confused with this action, but as soon as it started it was over.

Lovino let go clearing his throat, "Grazie or whatever." All I could do was smile "Oi bastard don't stare at me like that… We going to eat those or not?" Lovino pointed to the box in my hand.

I blinked out of my trance and nodded, "I hope so. I got them for you."

We found our way to a park bench and sat down. Opening the box, I handed Lovino some cannoli. He smiled slightly though it was hard to catch.

"How did you know?", Lovino glanced towards me.

"Know what Lovi?", I flashed him a smile.

"the Cannoli…"

I chuckled softly, "Wild guess?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay Emma told me, but I picked them out!" I heard a very light chuckle come from Lovino which filled me with delight. I got him to laugh! We ate quietly, but something seemed weird about the silence.

"Uh Antonio?", I heard Lovino speak lowly as if he was trying to keep it a secret.

"Hmm?", I responded happily.

"Did you only do this because you wanted to know what happened?" I knitted my eyebrows together as I watched Lovino stare absently into his lap.

I shook my head, "Well I was worried, but… I can do nice things for you for no reason can't I?"

Lovino sighed, "Sí, I guess…"

I smiled softly at him, "I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do."

Lovino seemed to be off in thought. Contemplating on the words he would use next. He opened his mouth slightly, "It was Sadik…" he kept his voice almost at a whisper.

"Who? Sadik? Why would he hurt you?"

Lovino cleared his throat, "I-it doesn't matter. It just happens."

I frown in concern at Lovino, "This has happened before hasn't it?"

Lovino's head was kept low as he nodded slowly, "a couple years."

I sighed, "Lo siento Lovi… I could talk to him— "

"No.", Lovino cut me off mid-sentence.

"Can I at least watch out for you?"

Lovino looked up at me, "You want to protect me?"

I smiled softly at him, "Always."

Lovino's face was slightly pink and he rocked slowly on the bench obviously nervous about something. Lovino moved over and kissed my cheek gently, "Say anything and I'll kill you, but… Grazie…"

A moment after Lovino got up and sprinted off back home. I couldn't stop smiling it should be illegal to be this cute.

I stood slowly and walked passed Lovino's house to get home. As I walked by I saw Lovino entering his house. The moment we made eye contact his face turned a light rose before he slammed the door.

That went really well surprisingly. Take that Gilbert! You owe me five bucks!

**Author's Note:**

Hiya guys! I hope you are all still enjoying this story. Slowly Lovino is starting to trust Antonio. I'm super excited to see how this story continues as I am not yet done writing the next chapter. I am hoping to start making myself a deadline to get these out so I can keep somewhat of a schedule. So far I would like to post a chapter once a month. I'll try my best to keep it up. Thank you again for reading and feel free to shoot me a message or a favorite! Hope to see you again soon! ^.^


End file.
